Bunny ears
by Creamecream
Summary: Feliks helps Lillie make something for her brother while he's out. Human names as best as I can manage. Quickie late Easter dabble. One-shot, of course. Poland/Liechtenstein and Switzerland/Seychelles. Fluff. I've never written for any of these characters before so I hope I did it right...probably not, sorry.


I felt a need to write so here's a very quick Easter thing.

I edited everything in only a once over this time because I wanted to get this done, and I'm not that good in the first place. Sorry.

Disclaimer-Nothing is mine

Lillie-Liechtenstein

Feliks-Poland

Basch-Switzerland

Schell-Seychelles

And just in case.

Liechtenstein is 16, Poland is 17, Switzerland is 18 and Seychelles is 18, just because.

…

"There we go."

Lillie narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, eyeing his every movement as he glued the last handful of pink feathers onto a headband.

"Feliks, do you think big brother will like it?" she asked, closing her eyes at the thought of her strict elder brother, it had taken forever to convince Basch to let Feliks take her out, she doubted he would accept such a silly present.

"Of course he will!" Feliks replied, bouncing lightly in his high heeled boots. "He'd accept an armed bomb if you were the one giving it to him, Lil."

Lillie felt a small smile tug on her lips at her boyfriend's words and she nodded.

"I'll try if you really think that." She remarked, which caused Feliks to nod quickly. "Really, who could say no to you? You're so adorable!"

Lillie colored at Feliks' praise, hiding her face in her hands. "Don't do that!" she squeaked.

Feliks grinned at Lillie's reaction and pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair. "So cute." He murmured.

Lillie pushed her boyfriend halfheartedly. "No," she stated, wrapping her arms around Feliks' shoulders in return. "I'm not cute."

"Adorable." Feliks muttered in contentment, softly kissing Lille's hair.

They stayed like that for a few moments before slowly pulling apart to return their attention to the discarded headband; Lillie plucked it from the ground and examined it carefully, before nodding in approval.

"Almost perfect." She said, setting it upon her head to check the fit, bouncing happily when it slid off of her head quickly.

Feliks caught the hairpiece up and shook it free of lose feathers. "Which color do you think is best?" he asked his girlfriend, who had bent to remove the feathers from the carpeted floor.

"Basch likes green!" Lillie pepped up, hurrying off to a cabinet sitting in the corner of the room the two were occupying; she dug around for a moment and pulled out a long piece of neon green ribbon.

"Good!" Feliks said, he clapped for a moment, and then scanned the room for the glue one again.

Lillie ran over with the ribbon, nearly tripping over her own feet, she giggled and threw the ribbon over Feliks' head, who blinked his green eyes dumbly for a moment before he began to giggle as well.

Lillie squealed as Feliks lifted the small girl into his arms and did a twirl, falling back upon a decorated cushion in the room in a mass of frills and ribbons from their outfits.

"Feliks!" Lillie giggled, beating her small fists upon his chest. "Down! We need to finish it!"

Feliks grinned widely and released Lillie from his grasp, letting her stumble out of his arms and back onto her feet.

"We have to get this finished for big brother." Lillie said, pulling the green ribbon off of Feliks and darting across the room to retrieve a pair of scissors to cut the fabric with, she then sat on the floor beside Feliks and began snipping.

Feliks carefully pulled Lillie into his lap as she cut; humming as he lightly traced his lips on her hair, causing Lillie to giggle again.

"Feliks! That tickles!" Lillie protested between her giggles, pushing her boyfriend back.

Feliks leaned back and allowed Lillie to work as best as she could in his lap, humming quietly as she tied the ribbon into small bows.

Lillie hissed as she lost her grip upon one of the clumps of fabric, she leaned back into Feliks' chest and held it out to him. "Tie please?" she asked. Feliks nodded and tied the ribbon into a small bow.

Feliks handed the bow back to Lillie, who smiled brightly in thanks and leaned back into him again.

Feliks passed the glue he had retrieved earlier over to Lillie and she pressed all the bows she and he had fashioned onto the headband.

"I hope big brother likes it." Lillie mumbled to herself worriedly, Feliks smiled and tickled her. "He'll love it, silly Lil!" he laughed.

…

"Come on! I want to see Lillie before she goes to bed!"

Basch stood still as his girlfriend pulled on his arm.

"Schell, she has a bedtime for a reason." The Switzerland man said, pulling his arm out of his girlfriend's grasp.

"Basch!" Schell whined, rolling back and forth upon the balls of her feet. "Please?"

Basch sighed, letting Schell pull his arm around her and peck him on the cheek.

"I guess," he mumbled quietly, but immediately regretting it as Schell squealed and wrapped him in her arms.

"YAY! Thank you! Thank you!" Schell yelped as she covered Basch's face with kisses.

Basch groaned, he pried Schell's arms away and took hold of her hand to pull her along.

…

Basch froze upon entering his home, noticing Feliks kissing Lillie goodbye.

Basch made a move to pull his sister away from the man, but Schell pulled him away until Feliks noticed them and made it to the doorway. "Sorry Lil! Got to go! Love you!" he called, waiting only for Lillie's returned goodbye before he rushed out.

Once he was released, Basch crossed his arms and warningly glared at Schell before turning to Lillie.

"Why was he here?" Basch hissed gently to his sister, who smiled weakly. "He was helping me with something." Lillie insisted.

Basch huffed and took hold of Lillie's arm. "With what?" he asked, his eyes scanning.

Lillie giggled and retreated to a cabinet to retrieve a small box upon it, she brought it over and pushed it into her brother's hands. "For you, big brother." She insisted.

Basch eyed the package for a moment, he then pulled it open and pulled out a bunny eared headband, decorated in pink feathers and neon green bows.

Schell squealed upon seeing the gift. "It's so cute!" she said, pulling it from her boyfriend's hands and fitting it onto his head.

Basch moved his hand up and grabbed one of the fluffy ears, tugging it lightly, pausing when he felt Lillie pull on his hand.

"Do you like it?" Lillie asked when he looked down at her, hope shining in her eyes.

Basch nodded lightly, a small smile on his face as he lifted his younger sister into his arms.

"It's perfect."

…

Happy late Easter!


End file.
